


Free and Helpless

by Sashataakheru



Category: Australian Comedians RPF
Genre: Biting, Candles, Community: 50kinkyways, D/s, Gags, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writhe for me, Hamish. I know it’s not something we’ve done before, but go with it. I promise it’ll be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free and Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'candlewax' for 50kinkyways. Posted a good 6 years ago. Still good. Which is why I'm reposting it, obvs.

Writhe for me, Hamish. I know it’s not something we’ve done before, but go with it. I promise it’ll be worth it.

You see the candles in my hands, and I see your hesitation. I know you’re not good with pain. But I think this is something you’ll like, so please, take a chance with this.

I shiver as your hand runs down my thigh, we’re so close, yet so far apart. I lean over and kiss you, gripping your shoulder hard, wanting to reassure you I won’t do anything you don’t want to do. I want you to trust me. I pull back, meet your eyes, brush your cheek so softly, warm to your lust-filled whimper. You look so beautiful.

I put the candles down for a moment. I want you to give in to me. I see your eyes widen with anticipation as I get the soft leather cuffs out. I know they’re your favourite. It’s almost an instant reaction. I see you slip into submissive mode. You offer your slender wrists to me, and I bind them carefully, sealing each with a kiss. I love you in leather. I kiss you again, reaching down to grasp you tightly, feeling how aroused you are by all this.

I want to fuck you, but I want to wank you as I drip wax on you more than anything. You’re perfect for it. You’re in that horny, half-tired state, and you look so enticing, just waiting for me to get you off.

You give me a soft moan as I tie your hands to the bed frame above you, leaving you at my mercy. I can’t help kissing down your chest, landing some hard bites on your nipples, loving the sound that escapes your lips. I feel you squirm, you want to reach down and grab me. I bite your neck hard, breathing in your scent. You always smell so gorgeous.

I run a hand through your hair, making you relax. I know you’ll hate the wax if you’re not ready. I love watching how you move with my touch, anticipating my movements. I bite you again, noticing how much you’re relaxing now. You want to come, but I won’t let you. I have to calm you down enough to make this work.

I reach for the candles, small white votive candles, taking one in hand. I leave it unburnt as I run it across your chest, gently caressing your smooth skin. The sudden sensation catches you by surprise. I suck on your neck, watching your reaction. I mould you until you’re ready, until you’re pliant and soft, eager yet calm, willing to let me take charge.

I grin at the squeak you make as I let the first drip of wax fall onto your chest. I yank you hard, encouraging you to really enjoy this. You squirm, grinding into my hand, pleading eyes looking up at me. I almost regret gagging you now, I’d love to hear you scream with joy as I torture you, but you don’t know how hot you look with that rubber ball in your mouth. I couldn’t resist.

You squeak again as I let another drop fall. I only need to feel you to know you are enjoying this. I slowly stroke you as I let the wax fall, completely turned on by the soft noises you’re making. I ask you if you trust me as I move the drips lower down, moving towards your groin. I feel you shiver as they get closer, and you crane your neck to see the white trail of spots. I almost want to do what I had originally planned, but I’m not sure if you’ll love it or hate it. Perhaps it’s a safer bet to just leave it for now. I can feel you’re almost ready to come. I extinguish the candle and take you into my mouth, wanting to taste you as you come. And then you’re thrusting into my mouth and it’s the most amazing feeling.

I pull away when you lie still, looking up at you. You’re looking hot, dazed and tired, but there’s such contentment on your face. I notice some of your hair has stuck to your forehead from the sweat. I crawl up your body leaving kisses in my wake til I’m kissing you through the gag.

One final kiss and I free you.

You lie there, gazing up at me. I smile back at you and hold you close. You smell of sex and sweat and it’s intoxicating. Your arms grasp onto me. I can feel your fingers digging into my back. I kiss your freed lips and feel you surrender to me again.


End file.
